Sin
by Claves Luca
Summary: Ada sebuah ruangan yang menjadi persimpangan bagi jiwa yang telah mati, disana ada seorang shinigami yang akan bertanya apa arti kehidupan yang telah kau jalani. Dan jawabanmu akan menentukan ke pintu mana kau harus pergi selanjutnya. SasuSakuGaara


Karakter original ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Cerita tidak bermaksud menyindir pihak manapun

.

Cerita dibuat hanya sebagai hiburan

.

DLDR

..

..

Sin

Aku... Sebenarnya tidak suka bercerita tentang hal itu, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa seseorang didepanku ini bisa membantuku menyelesaikan masalah yang kuhadapi ini. Ugh... Aku tidak yakin ini ide yang bagus.

"Jadi bagaimana nona Sakura ?" Tanya si pria dengan surai merah dan lingkaran mata hitam yang membuatku merasa terintimidasi ini.

"Aku tidak yakin apakah shinigami sepertimu bisa membantuku..." jawabku lirih, tanganku saling bertaut memainkan pola-pola acak.

"Tentu, aku yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan hukuman dari dewa takdir padamu, karena itu tolong percayalah padaku." Matanya menatapku intens, aku menunduk menatap kakiku yang tembus pandang.

"Baiklah, begini ceritaku tuan shinigami..."

"Gaara, itu namaku"

"Baiklah, tuan Gaara. Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku dibesarkan disebuah panti asuhan miskin, tapi aku berhasil bersekolah sampai SMA dan setelah lulus aku bekerja sebagai petugas kebersihan rumah sakit di Ame.

Aku juga mempunyai kekasih yang tampan bernama Sasuke, hanya saja sejak beberapa bulan sebelum kematianku, ia begitu... berubah. Dan puncaknya, saat pulang bekerja aku melihat apartemenku berantakan, dan dipemuhi aroma alkohol yang menyengat, uang tabunganku-pun raib.

Sebenarnya saat pulang ke rumah waktu itu aku ingin memberitahukannya kabar menyedihkan, kalau aku mengidap kanker rahim, tapi semua sudah tak ada gunanya, dia sudah pergi." Aku menghela nafas berat, semakin kuingat semakin sedih rasanya.

"Apakah ia tidak mengatakan apapun ?" Aku menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan si Shinigami.

"Tidak tuan Shinigami, ia pergi begitu saja. Lalu 3 bulan kemudian ia datang lagi dan mengusikku meski sudah kuusir, aku menagih uangku padanya, dan balasannya adalah pukulan tanpa henti ditubuhku. Penyakitku semakin parah, dan aku tak punya uang ataupun tempat untuk mengadu. Karena itulah..." kalimatku tertahan, airmataku menetes, aku tidak bisa... Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan.

"Kau bunuh diri ?" Tanyanya, aku mengangguk sambil menangis sesenggukkan, rasanya aku kembali jatuh ke masa-masa itu, rasa sakit di hatiku dan tubuhku semakin mengerogoti semangatku untuk hidup, bahkan sekedar membuka matapun di tiap paginya saat itu aku takut sekali.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di stasiun kereta saat akan reuni SMA sore itu, dia dengan wanita lain, membelanjakan uang yang kusisihkan dengan susah payah. Aku sangat marah jadi aku meneriakinya disana, kami bertengkar hebat, wanita tadi menatap kami jijik lalu segera pergi menjauh. Kenapa.. hiks.. hiks.. apa salahku padanya ?" Aku menangis, bisa kurasakan bagian dari diriku kembali gemetar setelah semua kenangan mengerikan itu.

"Aku.. hiks.. aku memberitahunya penyakitku, aku bahkan sampai bersimpuh padanya agar dia pergi saja bila datang hanya untuk menyakitiku.. hiks.. orang-orang memandangku rendah, aku malu, aku lelah, aku sakit. Dan laki-laki itu bukannya minta maaf padaku, ia malah pergi meninggalkanku sendirian disana. Aku pulang dengan hati yang hancur, aku mempersiapkan kepergianku, sebuah kalung indah dan singgasana yang nyaman." Aku tersenyum kecut, bisa kulihat Shinigami di depanku ini menatapku nanar. Aku mengelap sisa airmata dipipiku.

"Aku selalu dipandang rendah selama hidupku tuan, aku selalu menunduk, aku selalu mendongak menatap dunia. Karena itulah aku ingin saat-saat kepergianku nanti orang-orang itulah yang mendongak menatapku. Aku ingin berada di tempat yang tinggi sekali saja, dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku memakai gaun putih kebanggaanku. Aku cantik dan indah sekali saat itu." Aku menutup ceritaku, Shinigami itu menatapku lekat.

"Kau tahu ? Didunia sana kau disebut sebagai gadis bunuh diri tercantik, dibanding wajah mati mengenaskan, mereka bilang kau lebih seperti malaikat yang terlelap." Ujarnya, aku menatapnya heran, apakah itu pujian ?

"Pasti efek gantung diri membuat mayatku terlihat seperti malaikan bersayap ya ?" Jawabku sinis, ia mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kau sudah mati 5 tahun yang lalu nona, tidakkah kau tahu apa yang menahanmu disini ? Dendam ? Ataukah rindu ?" Aku menggeleng, aku tak tahu, aku juga tak mengerti.

Ruangan ini adalah tempat transfer para arwah, sebelum pergi ke alam baka kami akan ditanyai disini, apabila jawaban kami kurang memuaskan maka kami akan diantar ke ruang waktu kosong, tempat dimana yang kehilangan harapan tinggal sementara mereka mencari jawaban yang tepat dari kehidupan mereka, sebuah tempat dengan awan putih, daratan putih, tanaman putih, semuanya hanya putih dan hampa.

"Aku merasa hampa, aku ingin dicintai, aku ingin dirindukan, aku ingin bahagia. Aku hanya ingin hidup dengan orang yang tepat, tapi aku tak tahu. Aku merindukan seseoran tuan, tapi apakah yang kurindukan itu adalah sosok yang nyata atau fantasiku yang menggila, aku tak tahu." Aku menatap meja didepanku, aku mencoba menyentuhnya dengan tanganku yang transparan ini. Tapi gagal.

"Aku sudah dapat jawabanmu nona Sakura." Eh? Tiba-tiba Shinigami itu tersenyum hangat.

"M-maksud anda ?"

"Aku sudah mendengarkan kisah hidupmu, saatnya penilaian." Aku terhenyak, apakah maksudnya aku bisa pergi ke alam baka sekarang ?

"Maaf meninggalkanmu begitu lama Sakura, ayo kita pergi." Ucapnya, aku menatapnya bingung, dia berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku, aku menyambutnya.

Hangat.

Dan aku bisa menyentuhnya.

Kami melangkah menuju sebuah pintu kayu berwana keemasan.

"Kemana kita tuan ?" Tanyaku saat ia membuka pintu itu, cahaya menyilaukan menyambut kami.

"Kita akan terlahir kembali."

"A-apa?!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Behind The Story :

 **Sasuke POV's**

Aku menatap datar bangunan di depanku, bangunan yang saat ini kupijak memiliki ketinggian 9 lantai, angin dingin berhembus kencang.

Tekadku bulat...

Aku sudah tak tahan menjadi pembunuh...

Semua tatapan itu...

Setelah semua kejahatan yang kulakukan pada akhirnya aku menjadi sosok pembunuh yang jahat.

Aku telah membunuh Sakura.

Aku tak bisa menahan semua ini lagi, sudah 5 tahun aku hidup seolah tak bersalah.

"Hei, Sakura sayang.. Lihatlah aku, aku akan menyusulmu, kita akan pergi ke alam baka bersama-sama." Aku menghela nafas, rasanya aku jijik pada diriku sendiri, kenapa saat itu aku begitu egois !?

Apakah dengan menyakitinya adalah kepuasan hatiku, merasa bahwa ia akan terus merengek meminta perlindungan padaku membuatku lupa diri.

"INI ADALAH PENEBUSAN DOSAKU! AKU AKAN DATANG MENGHAMPIRIMU SAKURA, DAN KITA AKAN SALING MENCINTA LAGI! AKU MEMBAWAKAN APA YANG KAU INGINKAN SELAMA INI, PERMINTAAN MAAFKU, TUNGGU AKU!" teriakku, lalu menjatuhkan diriku, membiarkan tubuhku terbawa gravitasi bumi lalu terhempas tanah yang keras dan meremukkan tulangku.

Akhir kata :

Hai hai hai... Wah lama gak muncul, sejak kematian laptop author maka mode hiatus langsung aktif, ngomong-ngomong, cerita ini gak ada hubungannya sama cerita White Harbor, ya ini cuma cerpen senggang sepulang Idul Fitri tadi, ide emang gak ada baunya, munculnya sewenang-wenang banget.

Lama gak nulis ff, mohon saran dan kritiknya ya :)


End file.
